Cytaty Woodiego
250px Ta strona zawiera angielskie oraz polskie komentarze Woodiego, które postać mówi, gdy gracz zbada jakiś przedmiot lub obiekt. Obiekty można badać za pomocą przycisku Alt. 'Woodie' ' Narzędzia' Siekiera - "It's not as nice as Lucy." - "Nie jest tak dobra jak Lucy.| Złota Siekiera - "It's almost as nice as Lucy."- "Jest prawie tak dobra jak Lucy." Siekiera "Lucy" - "I love Lucy!" - "Kocham Lucy!" Łopata - "Dig a hole. Plant a tree!" - "Wykop dziurę. Posadź drzewo!" Złota łopata - "Time to dig golden holes." - "Czas kopać złote dziury." Kilof - "Almost an axe, but not quite." - "Prawie siekiera, ale niezupełnie." Złoty kilof - "It's pretty but can't chop down trees." - "Jest ładny, ale nie potrafi ścinać drzew." Brzytwa - "A true lumberjack never shaves." - "Prawdziwy drwal się nie goli." Brzytwa (nie można zgolić) - "You can't shave what's not hair." - "Nie możesz zgolić tego co nie jest włosami." Brzytwa (nic nie zostało) - "It's already shorn, eh?" - "Już wystrzyżone, eh?" Młot - "Everyone makes mistakes, eh?" - "Wszyscy robią błędy, eh?" Widły - "This really isn't my style." - "To naprawdę nie mój styl." Oświetlenie Ognisko i ' 'Obudowane ognisko :Ognisko (po zbudowaniu) - "Where's my guitar?" - "Gdzie moja gitara?" :Obudowane ognisko (po zbudowaniu) - "It uses wood." - "Używa drewna." :Ognisko (wysoki ogień) - "Uh oh! It's bit high!" - "Uh oh! Jest całkiem wysoko!" :Obudowane ognisko (wysoki ogień) - "I'm using too much wood too fast!"- "Używam zbyt dużo drewna zbyt szybko!" :Ognisko (normalny ogień) - "I love a fire in the evening."- "Kocham ogień wieczorem" :Obudowane ognisko (normalny ogień) - "Mmmm. Smells woody." - "Mmmm. Pachnie drewnem." :Ognisko (niski ogień) - "I should probably do something about that, eh?" - "Powinienem coś z tym zrobić, eh?" :Obudowane ognisko (niski ogień) - "There should be some wood around here somewhere." - "Gdzieś tu musi być jakieś drewno." :Ognisko (żar) - "It's almost gone." - "Już prawie zniknęło." :Obudowane ognisko (żar) - "I should go chop some wood for that, eh?" - "Powinienem ściąć dla tego trochę drewna, eh?" :Ognisko (wypalone) - "It was good while it lasted." - "Było dobrze, kiedy jeszcze trwało." :Obudowane ognisko (wypalone) - "If only I had some wood." - "Jeżeli miałbym nieco drewna." Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko :Endotermiczne ognisko (po zbudowaniu) - "Where's my electric guitar?" - "Gzie jest moja elektryczna gitara?" :Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (po zbudowaniu) - "It uses wood." - "Używa drewna." :Endotermiczne ognisko (wysoki ogień) - "Uh oh! It's bit high!" - "Uh oh! Jest całkiem wysoko!" :Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (wysoki ogień) - "I'm using too much wood too fast!" - "Używam zbyt dużo drewna zbyt szybko!" :Endotermiczne ognisko (normalny ogień) - "I love a cold fire in the evening." - "Kocham zimny ogień wieczorem." :Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (normalny ogień) - "Mmmm. Smells woody." - "Mmmm. Pachnie drewnem." :Endotermiczne ognisko (niski ogień) - "I should probably do something about that, eh?" - "Powinienem coś z tym zrobić, eh?" :Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (niski ogień) - "There should be some wood around here somewhere." - "Gdzieś tu musi być jakieś drewno." :Endotermiczne ognisko (żar) - "It's almost gone." - "Już prawie zniknęło." :Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (żar) - "I should go chop some wood for that, eh?" - "Powinienem ściąć dla tego trochę drewna, eh?" :Endotermiczne ognisko (wypalone) - "It was good while it lasted." - "Było dobrze, kiedy jeszcze trwało." :Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (wypalone) - "If only I had some wood." - "Jeżeli miałbym nieco drewna." Inne Pochodnia - "Trees by torchlight." - "Drzewa przy świetle pochodni." Pochodnia (wypalona) - "My light ran out!" - "Moje światło się skończyło!" Kask górnika - "Down deep in a coal mine." - "Głęboko w kopalni węgla." Dyniowa latarnia - "It better not tip over." - "Lepiej nie przewracać." Latarnia - "High tech!" - "Zaawansowana technologia!" Przetrwanie Plecak - "That's my rucksack." - "To jest mój plecak" Świński plecak - "I used all parts of the pig." - "Użyłem wszystkich części świni." Izolacyjny Plecak - Worek Krampusa - Pułapka - "Work smarter, eh?" - "Działa mądrze, co?" Pułapka na ptaki - "I'll show those birds yet!" - "Jeszcze pokażę tym ptakom!" Siatka - "It can collect skeeters." - "Może kolekcjonować owady." Wędka - "I should spend some time at the lake." - "Powinienem spędzić trochę czasu nad jeziorem." Śpiwór - "I've slept on worse back at the lumber camp." - "Spałem gorzej w obozie drwali." Futrzasty śpiwór - "I love camping." - "Uwielbiam obozować." Namiot - "I'm used to sleeping in worse".- "Kiedyś spałem gorzej." Spalony namiot - Przybudówka - Spalona przybudówka - Lecznicza maść - "Healthiness in goo form." - "Zdrowie w żelowej formie." Miodowy okład - "At least I didn't have to pay for it." - "Przynajmniej nie muszę za to płacić." Parasol - "This will keep my beard dry, eh?" - "To zachowa moją brodę suchą, eh?" Ładny parasol - Luksusowy wachlarz - Kompas : Kompas - "True north." - "Prawdziwa północ." *'N' - "North" - "Północ" *'S' - "South" - "Południe" *'E' - "East" - "Wschód" *'W' - "West" - "Zachód" *'NE' - "Northeast" - "Północny wschód" *'SE' - "Southeast" - "Południowy wschód" *'NW' - "Northwest" - "Północny zachód" *'SW' - "Southwest" - "Południowy zachód" Termiczny kamień : Termiczny kamień - "We call those 'night rocks' back home." - "W domu nazywamy to 'kamieniami nocy'." : Termiczny kamień (lodowaty) - : Termiczny kamień (zimny) - "It's gone cold, eh?" - "Zrobił się zimny, eh?" : Termiczny kamień (ciepły) - "It's getting a bit dimmer." - "Robi się trochę cieplejsze" : Termiczny kamień (gorący)- "I could chop all winter with that in my pocket!" - "Mogę ciąć całą zimę z tym w kieszeni!" Jedzenie - Gotowanie Lodówka - "Ahhhh. Reminds me of home." - "Ahhhh. Przypomina mi o domu." Kompostownik - "Poop belongs in a bucket, not on the ground." - "Kupa leży w wiaderku, nie na ziemi." Farmy Ulepszona działka rolna i Podstawowa działka rolna : Ulepszona działka rolna i Podstawowa działka rolna - "I prefer larger plants." - "Preferuję większe plantacje." : Ulepszona działka rolna i Podstawowa działka rolna (rośnie) - "They'll never reach chopping size." - "Nigdy nie dosięgną do drzewiastych rozmiarów." : Ulepszona działka rolna i Podstawowa działka rolna (potrzebuje nawozu) - "I think it needs some poop." - "Myślę, że potrzebuje trochę kupy." : Ulepszona działka rolna i Podstawowa działka rolna (gotowa do zebrania) - : Ulepszona działka rolna i Podstawowa działka rolna (spalona) - "If it was a tree farm, I'd be sad." - "Gdyby to była farma drzew, byłbym smutny." Garnek : Garnek - "It seems a waste to just leave it sitting there empty." - "To marnotrawstwo pozostawić to po prostu puste." : Garnek (gotuje się, pozostało dużo czasu) - "It'll be a bit longer, eh?" - "Trochę to będzie trwało, eh?" : Garnek (gotuje się, pozostało mało czasu) - "Oh boy! Here it comes!" - "O rany! Nadchodzi!" : Garnek (skończone) -"Time for supper!" - "Czas na kolację!" : Garnek (niemożliwe umieszczenie obiektu) - Spalony garnek - "Burned to a crisp." - "Spalił się na popiół." Suszarnia : Suszarnia - "It's set up... just add meat." - "Ustawione.... Teraz tylko dodać mięsa." : Suszarnia (w trakcie suszenia) - "This is like watching meat dry." - "To jak patrzenie jak mięso schnie." : Suszarnia (suszenie ukończone) - "That looks done." - "Wygląda na gotowe." : Suszarnia (zawilgocona) - Spalona suszarnia - "Its usefulness has dried up." - "Jego przydatność wyschła." Jedzenie - Posiłki mięsne Mięso - "Taste like moose." Upieczone mięso - "Just like my dear old ma used to make." Susz - "It tastes like survival." Mięso z potwora - "I'm not hungry enough for that." - "Nie jestem na tyle głodny, by to zjeść." Upieczone mięso z potwora - Potworny susz - Kąsek - Upieczony kąsek - Mały susz - Udko - Usmażone udko - Ryba - Upieczona ryba - Węgorz - Ugotowany węgorz - Żabie udka - Pieczone żabie udka - Skrzydło bazytoperza - Ugotowane skrzydło bazytoperza - Trąba koalefanta - Zimowa trąba koalefanta - Upieczona trąba koalefanta - Liściaste mięso - Upieczone liściaste mięso - Jedzenie - Owoce Jagody - Ugotowane jagody - Jaskiniowy banan - Ugotowany jaskiniowy banan - Smoczy owoc - Upieczony smoczy owoc - Durian - Ekstra śmierdzący durian - Granat - Kawałek granatu - Arbuz - Grillowany arbuz - Jedzenie - Warzywa Kukurydza - Popcorn - Marchewka - Ugotowana marchewka - Dynia - Gorąca dynia - Bakłażan - Duszony bakłażan - Ugotowana mandragora - Czerwony kapelusz - Ugotowany czerwony grzyb - Zielony kapelusz - Ugotowany zielony grzyb - Niebieski kapelusz - Ugotowany niebieski grzyb - Jedzenie - Potrawy z garnka Pozostałe potrawy - Jedzenie - Inne Jajko - Usmażone jajko - Zgniłe jajo - Jajo wysokiego ptaka - Jajo wysokiego ptaka (upieczone) - " Oko Jeleniocyklopa - Nasiona - Upieczone nasiona - Upieczony orzech brzozowy - Płatki - Miąższ kaktusa - Grillowany kaktus - Kwiat kaktusa - Porost - Miód - Skrzydła motyla - Masło - Elektryczne mleko - Zgnilizna - Nauka Maszyna nauki - "I don't trust all this science stuff." - "Nie ufam tym wszystkim naukowym rzeczom." Spalona maszyna nauki - Silnik alchemiczny - "This is getting strange." - "To sie robi dziwne." Spalony silnik alchemiczny - Zimometr - "We can build these half as tall back home." - "Możemy je budować o połowe większe w domu." Spalony zimometr - Deszczomierz - "Rain makes the trees grow." - "Deszcz sprawia, że drzewa rosną." Spalony deszczomierz - Piorunochron - "Weather's not going to get the drop on me now." - "Pogoda teraz na mnie nie spadnie." Piorunochron (naładowany) - "It's pretty like the northern lights." - "Jest piękne jak północne światła". Proch strzelniczy - "Never did like this stuff." - "Nigdy nie robiłem czegoś takiego." Tranzystor - Strażak : Strażak (włączony) - : Strażak (wyłączony) - : Strażak (niski poziom paliwa) - Manipulator Cienia - OK, I kind of get it now. - OK, chyba teraz łapię. Walka Włócznia - "It lacks the heft of a good solid axe." - "Brakuje haftu dobrej, litej siekiery." Kolec macki - "It wobbles when you wave it." - "Chwieje się, gdy nim poruszam." Gwiazda poranna - Berło tornad - Mięsna maczuga - "What a waste of good ham." - "Co za marnotrawstwo dobrej szynki." Bumerang - "That looks hard to throw." - "Wygląda na trudny do rzucania." Bumerang (uderza postać) - "Sorry! Clumsy me!" - "Przepraszam! Niezdarny ja!" Dmuchawka - "This seems a bit agressive." - "Wygląda trochę agresywnie." Usypiająca strzałka - "I can make my escape if I use this!" - "Mogę stąd uciec jeśli użyję tego!" Podpalająca Strzałka - "This seems a bit more aggressive than the last one." - "Wygląda nieco bardziej agresywnie od poprzedniego." Kask futbolowy - "Will this give me hockey hair?" - "Czy da mi to hokejową fryzurę?" Trawiasta zbroja - "It's better than nothing." - "Lepsze to niż nic." Drewniana zbroja - "It fits me so well!" - "Pasuje jak ulał!" Marmurowa zbroja - "It's hard to swing an axe while wearing this." - "Trudno machać siekierą, kiedy się to nosi." Zbroja z łusek - Pszczela mina - "I don't know if the bees like this." - "Nie sądze, że pszczoły to lubią." Zębowa Pułapka - "This seems a bit rough." - "Wygląda na całkiem ostre." Ślimaczy hełm - "This will keep my noggin safe." - "To obroni moją "kwaterę"." Ślimacza zbroja - "You can never be too safe." - "Nie można być zbyt bezpiecznym" Struktury Doniczkowa paproć - Łuskowa skrzynia - Skrzynia : Skrzynia - "Wood is so handy! Look at all the things you can make!" - "Drewno jest takie poręczne! Popatrz na te wszystkie rzeczy, które możesz zrobić!" : Skrzynia (pełna) - "It's already packed tighter than a Toronto streetcar." - "Jest wypełnione bardziej niż auto w Toronto." : Skrzynia (niemożność włożenia danego przedmiotu, np. plecaka) - "That's not allowed, eh?" - "Tak nie wolno, eh?" Spalona skrzynia - Tabliczka : Tabliczka - "Is there anything wood can't do?" - "Czy jest tu coś co mógłbym zrobić?" (Angielski żart- "Would - "mógłbym" czyta się podobnie jak "wood" - "drewno") Spalona tabliczka - Ul : Ul - "Bees!" - "Pszczoły!" : Ul (po zaatakowaniu go) - Ul (mnóstwo miodu) - "Honey!" - "Miód!" Ul (trochę miodu) - "I could get more if I waited." - "Mogę mieć więcej, jeśli poczekam." Ul (bez miodu) - "I get hungry just looking at it." - "Robię się głodny od samego patrzenia na to." Spalony ul - Klatka na ptaki : Klatka na ptaki - "It's where I try to make birds reform their evil ways." - "To tutaj próbuję zreformować ptaki od ich niecnych planów." : Klatka na ptaki (zajęta) - "Think about what you've done, bird!" - "Pomyśl o tym co zrobiłeś, ptaku!" : Klatka na ptaki (ze śpiącym ptakiem) - "They look so innocent when they dream." - "Wyglądają tak niewinnie kiedy śpią." Chlew : Chlew - "A little duct tape would fix that right up." - "Trochę taśmy klejącej to naprawi." : Chlew (zajęty, z zapalonym światłem) - "It's bacon - stuffed." - "Jest wypełnione bekonem." : Chlew (zajęty, ze zgaszonym światłem) - "Sorry! I'm not looking in!" - "Przepraszam! Nie patrzę!" Spalony chlew - Mury Mur z trawy (w ekwipunku) - "I could sneeze it over." - "Mogę zdmuchnąć to kichnięciem." Mur z trawy (postawiony) - "I could sneeze it over." - "Mogę zdmuchnąć to kichnięciem." Mur z trawy (spalony) - Drewniany mur (w ekwipunku) - "I like the look of that!" - "Lubię ten wygląd!" Drewniany mur (postawiony) - "I like the look of that!" - "Lubię ten wygląd!" Drewniany mur (spalony) - Kamienny mur (w ekwipunku) - "Safe and secure, eh?" - "Bezpieczna ochrona, eh?" Kamienny mur (postawiony) - "Safe and secure, eh?" - "Bezpieczna ochrona, eh?" 'Murawy' Drewniana Podłoga - Flooring fit for a king! - Podłoga godna króla Dywan - Too classy for my tastes - Zbyt eleganckie jak na mój gust Droga - Just some ground, eh? - Tylko trochę ziemi, eh? Szcachownicowa Podłoga - Looks like one of those city - people outhouses. - Wygląda jak jedno z tych miast - gdzie ludzie są poza domem Murawa - Just some ground, eh? - Tylko trochę ziemi, eh? Materiały Lina - Good for holding stuff to other stuff. - Dobre do trzymania jednej rzeczy razem z inną rzeczą Deski - So smooth. You can really see the grain. - Tak gładkie. Możesz wszystko wyraźnie zobaczyć Kamienne bloki - Part of the Canadian shield. - Część Kanadyjskiej zbroi Papirus - I'd rather chop than write. - Wolałbym ciąć niż pisać Fioletowy klejnot - It's nothing a good chopping wouldn't fix. - Dobre cięcie może naprawić wszystko Koszmarne paliwo - All of me fears in liquid form, eh? - Cały mój strach w płynie, eh? Magia Mięsna kukła - "I look good in wood." - "Wyglądam dobrze w drewnie." Spalona mięsna kukła - Presticylindrator - Spalony presticylindrator - Manipulator cienia - Spalony manipulator cienia - Fletnia Pana - "I only sing for Lucy." - :Śpiewam tylko dla Lucy." Stary dzwonek - Mroczna latarnia - "What kind of darkness is that?" - "Co to za rodzaj ciemności?" Zbroja nocy - "It makes me queasy to look at." - "Kiedy na to patrzę, robię się delikatny." Miecz nocy - "Nightmares can't hurt ye!" - "Koszmary nie mogą mnie zranić." Człowiek orkiestra - "I stand on guard for thee!" - "Stoję na straży dla tego!" Nietoperza pałka - "A mouse with wings?" - "Mysz ze skrzydłami?" Pas głodu - Amulet wskrzeszenia - Chłodny amulet - Koszmarny amulet - Płomienne berło - Lodowe berło - Teleportacyjne berło - Ognisko teleportacji - Ognisko teleportacji (nieaktywne) - Ubrania Przybory do szycia - "I'm pretty good at sewing." - "Jestem całkiem dobry w szyciu." Wianek - "I think it looks nice with my red hair." - "Myślę, że wygląda całkiem nieźle z moimi rudymi włosami." Królicze nauszniki - "Where I'm from these would only work in the fall." - "Tam skąd pochodzę, one działają tylko jesienią." Słomiany kapelusz - "It will keep the sun off my head." - "Odgoni słońce od mojej głowy." Lodowa kostka - Modny melon - Bawoli kapelusz - "Now I'm the king of the beefalo!" - "Teraz jestem królem bawołów!" Pajęczy kapelusz - Oczna parasolka - Krogle - Kapelusz pszczelarza - "This will keep the bees out of my eyes." - "To pozwoli odciągnąć pszczoły z dala od moich oczu." Kapelusz z piór - "I don't want to wear that... thing." - "Nie chcę nosić tego... czegoś." Krzaczasty kapelusz - "It's good for hiding from nature." - "Jest dobry dla chowania się przed naturą." Czapka zimowa - "It's a nice toque, eh?" - "Niezły toczek, eh?" Czapka z kociszopa - Tam O' Shanter - Cylinder - "It's too fancy." - "Jest zbyt gustowny." Kapelusz przeciwdeszczowy - Płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy - Wytworna kamizelka - Letnia kamizelka - Kwiecista koszula - Przewiewna kamizelka - "Nice and breezy." - "Wygodna i przewiewna." Puchowa kamizelka - "This could stand up to the winters back home, eh?" - "To może mi pomóc zanim zima wróci do domu, eh?" Kurtka hibernująca - Laska - "It's good for the back country." - "Jest dobre dla powrotu do kraju." 'Natura - Rośliny' Drzewo - It's calling to me! - Woła mnie! Drzewo (zcięte) - Ahhhh! Drzewo (płonie) - Nooo! I could have chopped it! - Nieee! Mogłem je ściąć! Drzewo (spalone) - What a waste. - Co za strata Guzowate Drzewo - Lucy would want me to chop it down. - Lucy pewnie chce żebym je ściął Guzowate Drzewo (zcięte) - Another one! - Następne! Guzowate Drzewo (płonie) - I'm sorry! - Przepraszam! Guzowate Drzewo (spalone) - I feel terrible! - Czuję się okropnie! Kłoda - It makes it all worthwhile. - To jest warte chwile Kłoda (płonie) - Oh no! The fruits of my labour! - Oh nie! Owoce mojej pracy! Wędiel Drzewny - This makes me a bit sad. - To sprawia, że czuję się troche smutny Szyszka - I should grow it and then chop it down! - Powinienem je urosnąć, a potem ściąć! Sadzonka Drzewa - Here comes a tree! - Nadchodzi drzewo! Kolczaste Drzewo - Trees shouldn't fight back! - Drzewa nie powinny oddawać! Kolczaste Drzewo (zcięte) - It was a hard battle, but I won. - To była trudna walka, ale wygrałem! Kolczaste Drzewo (płonie) - That's what you get for being spiky! - To jest to co dostajesz za bycie kolczastym! Kolczaste Drzewo (płonie) - It deserved it. - Zasłużyło na to Marmurowe Drzewo - Even Lucy can't chop that one down. - Nawet lucy nie potrafi ściąć tego jednego Sadzonka - I want to see it grow so that I can chop it down. - Chciałbym widzieć jak rośnie bym mógł je ściąć Sadzonka (zebrana) - Picking isn't as fun as chopping. - Podnoszenie nie jest tak zabawne jak cięcie Sadzonka (płonie) - Aw! He barely had a chance! - Aw! A miał szansę! Sadzonka (podniesiona) - Mmmmm. It's all twiggy. - Mmmmm. Takie patykowe Patyki - I should build a tiny axe to chop these. - Powinienem zbudować malutką siekierę żeby je ściąć Trawa - Looks like kindling. - Wygląda jak podpałka Trawa (zebrana) - It's gone all nubbly. - Zrobiło się miękkie Trawa (wysuszona) - I need to poop on it. - Porzebuję do tego kupy Trawa (płonie) - I hope that doesn't spread to the trees. - Mam nadzieję, że nie rozniesie się do drzew Sadzonka Trawy- It makes my eyes water. - Przez to moje oczy łzawią Ścięta Trawa - I think I might be allergic to this. - Chyba mam na to alergię Jagodowy Krzak - Saskatoon berries? - Saskatonowe jagody? (Saskatoon - Miasto w Kanadzie) Jagodowy Krzak (zebrana) - I didn't even share! - Nigdy się nie dzielę! Jagodowy Krzak (wysuszony) - It needs a good poopin' - Potrzebuje dobrej kupy Jagodowy Krzak (płonie) - default Jagodowy Krzak (podniesiony) - Time for a little landscaping. - Czas na mały krajobraz Trzcina - Reeds. - Trzcina Trzcina (zebrana) - They'll be back. - Wróci Trzcina (płonie) - Fire makes me nervous. - Ogień sprawia, że robię się nerwowy Zcięta Trzcina - Want to hear my loon call? - Chcesz usłyszeć mój głupi telefon? Roślina - I wonder what it will be. - Ciekawe co z tego będzie Roślina (rośnie) - A watched plant never grows. - Obserwowana roślina nigdy nie rośnie Roślina (gotowa do zbioru) - Time for grub. - Czas na żarcie Bagienna Roślina - Plant. - Roślina Kolczasty Krzak - That's a bramble. - Cierń Kolczasty Krzak (po zebraniu) - Was that worth it? - Czy było warto? Kwiat - That's nice. - Całkiem miło Płatki - I wonder if Lucy would like these. - Ciekawe czy Lucy się to spodoba Zły Kwiatek - Something is wrong with that flower. - Z tym kwiatem jest coś nie tak Złe Płatki - They're frowning at me with little evil faces. - Marszczą sie na mnie z małymi, złymi twarzami Czerwony Grzyb - It's a red mushroom. - To czerwony grzyb Zielony Grzyb - It's a green mushroom. - To zielony grzyb Niebieski Grzyb- I can never remember which ones you can eat. - Nigdy nie pamiętam, który możesz zjeść Grzyb (śpi) - They have their own schedule. - One mają swój własny harmonogram Grzyb (zebrany) - I think I broke it. - Chyba to popsułem 'Natura - Przedmioty' Ul - They're all comfy - cosy in there. - Jest im tak przytulnie i komfortowo Ul pszczół zabójców - Why are those bees so angry? - Dlaszego te pszczoły są takie wściekłe? Plaster miodu - I almost feel bad taking this. - Prawie poczułem się źle kiedy to wziąłem Kopiec psów gończych - I know better than to mess with that. - Można robić lepsze rzeczy niż się z tym użerać Kość- Kamień próby - I don't know if I should touch it. - Nie wiem czy powinienem tego dotykać Statua harfy - You lost your head, eh? - Straciłeś głowę, eh? Marmurowa kolumna - Somebody must have built that. - Ktoś musiał to zbudować Marmur - Feels like a government building. - Czuję sie jak w budynku rządu Zrujnowany dom- They're not the handiest. - Nie są zbyt zręczne Głowa merma - Smells like a factory trawler. - Śmierdzi jak statek fabryczny Głowa świni - What a waste of good pork. - Co za marnotractwo dobrego bekonu Świńska pochodnia - How did they do that without thumbs? - Jak one to zrobiły bez kciuków? Bazalt - That rock ain't going to move. - Ten kamień się nie poruszy Skała - I could break it down if I tried hard enough. - Jeśli bym się spiął, mógłbym to zniszczyć Kamienie - For the times when wood won't work. - Dla czasów, w których drewno nie będzie działać Krzemień - This could be an axe head. - To chyba głowa siekiery Saletra - It's how we build the railway. - Tak budujemy kolej Samorodek złota - You can't make a coffee table out of gold.newlineWell, maybe you can. But you shouldn't. - Nie możesz zrobić stołu do kawy ze złota. linijka Może umiesz. Ale nie powinieneś Nagrobek (1) - It says milk. eggs. bacon - Jest napisane mleko. jajka. bekon Nagrobek(2) - Here lie some guy. Blah blah blah. - Tu leży jakis koleś. Bla bla bla Nagrobek (3) - Hey, that's my name! - Hej, to moje imię! Nagrobek (4) - This headstone is blank. - Ten nagrobek jest pusty Grób - I should probably leave that alone. - Powinienem to zostawić Grób(wykopany) - Sorry! Don't haunt me! - Przepraszam! Nie nawiedzaj mnie! Trop koalefanta - Hey! A clue! - Hej! To trop! Zwierzęce tropy - A large woodland creature passed this way! - Wielka kreatura z lesistego terenu tu przechodziła! Zwierzęce tropy(daleko) - The beastie got away. - Bestia jest już daleko Zwierzęce tropy (znaleziony) - The beastie is nearby. - Bestia jest blisko Drewniana rzecz - It's a... magic thing, I think. - To.. magiczna rzecz, tak myślę Drewniana rzecz (zablokowana) - There are bits missing, eh? - Czegoś jeszcze brakuje, eh? Drewniana rzecz (częściowo uzupełniona) - It's almost ready, eh? - Prawie gotowe, eh? Wooden Thing (uzupełniona) - Ready to go, eh? - Gotowe do podróży, eh? Pierścieniowata rzecz - Ringy, eh? - Pierścieniowate, eh? Korbowata rzecz - Cranky, eh? - Korbkowe, eh? Pudełkowata rzecz - Boxy, eh? - Pudełkowe, eh? Metalowa rzecz - Potato - y, eh? - Ziemniakowe, eh? Robaczy tunel (zamknięty) - That looks like a bum! - Wygląda jak brzuch! Robaczy tunel (otwarty) - I'm not sure I want to look at that, eh? - Nie jestem pewien czy chcę na to patrzeć, eh? Robaczy tunel (po wyjściu) - It was gross in there! - Było tu obrzydliwie! Staw - I can't swim! - Nie umiem pływać! Szkielet - Sorry, friend. - Przykro mi przyjacielu Pajęczy kokon - Holy Mackinaw! Look at that thing! - Święty Mackinaw! Popatrz na to! (Mackinaw- Wioska w U.S.A.) Jajo pająka - Why would I want to carry that around? - Dlaczego chciałbym to nieść? Królicza jama - I doubt there are trees down there. - Wątpie, że tam na dole są drzewa Obóz morsa - Walruses are nearby, eh? - Morsy są blisko, eh? Obóz morsa (latem) - This won't be safe come winter. - Nie będzie tu bezpiecznie podczas zimy 'Natura - Jaskinie' Zatkane zapadlisko - It's bunged up. - Jest zakorkowany Zapadlisko - It looks like Sudbury down there. - Tam na dole wygląda jak w Sudbury. (Sudbury - Miasto w Kanadzie) Lina do powierzchni - There are probably trees up there. - Prawdopodobnie są drzewa tam na góze Czerwone grzybowe drzewo - Maybe I should chop it. - Może powinienem je ściąć Zielone grzybowe drzewo - It's made of wood. - Jest zrobione z drewna Grzybowe drzewo - I can't let that stand. - Nie mogę pozwolić by to tak stało Świecący kwiat - Shiny! - Błyszczące! Świecąca bulwa - I looks chewy. sic - Wygląda na coś do żucia Stalagmit - I'm not too interested in rocks. - Nie jestem zainteresowany w kamieniach Stalagmit (strzelisty) - I'm not too interested in rocks. - Nie jestem zainteresowany w kamieniach Spilagmit - I should skedaddle before they come out of there. - Powinienem się z tąd zwijać zanim tu przyjdą Kopiec slurtle - Are you guys doing OK in there? - Radzicie tu sobie koledzy? Królikarnia - Is it carrot flavoured? - Czy ma smak marchewkowy? Paproć - Hey! It's a fern! - Hey! To paproć! Listowie - Looks like a salad. - Wygląda jak sałatka Bananowiec jaskiniowy - They don't have those back home. - W domu takich nie mamy 'Stworzenia - Potwory' Mechaniczny skoczek - Maxwell's own mounted police. - Maxwell ma własnych konnych Mechaniczny goniec - It's been a while since my last confession. - Minęła chwila od mojej ostatniej spowiedzi Charlie (nocny potwór) - Who's there, eh? - Kto tam jest, eh? Charlie (po ataku) - Yeouch! That was rough! - Yeouch! To było ostre! Pies gończy - They'd be good at pulling a sled. - Mogłybyć dobre do ciągniecia sań Czerwony pies gończy - Hot hound! - Gorący pies! Niebieski pies gończy- Arctic hounds? - Arktyczne psy? Psi ząb - Beauty, eh? - Piękne, eh? Pająk - That's the biggest spider I've ever seen! - To największy pająk jakiego widziałem! Pająk (śpi) - Careful, now, eh? - Teraz ostrożnie, eh? Pająk (nieżywy) - domyślnie Pająk wojownik - They come in yellow now, eh? - Teraz przychodzą w żółci, eh? Pająk wojownik (śpi) - I don't want to wake it. - Nie chcę go budzić Pająk wojownik(nieżywy) - Pajęczy gruczoł - I think it's poison. - To chyba trucizna Jedwab - Spiders give me the willies. - Pająki dały mi łaskotki Krampus - Back off, hoser! - Cofnij się, dziwaku! Torba krampusa - I feel bad taking someone else's sack. - Czuję się źle biorąc czyiś plecak Merm - What foul sea did that crawl out of? - Z jakiego cuchnącego morza to wyszło? Macka- Are there squid down there? - Czy tam na dole są kałamarnice? Kolec macki - It wobbles when you wave it. - Drga kiedy masz to w ręce Skóra macki - I'm blushing! - Rumienię się Monstrualna macka - It's so big! - Jest takie duże! Niemowlę macka - Are those squid babies? - Czy to są kałamarnicowe dzieci? Świnia strażnik- I don't want to make him mad. - Nie chce go wkurzyć Świniołak - What happened to him?! - Co się z nim stało?! Duch - Boo! Ha ha! Mackieł - Oh no. Walruses again! - O nie. Znowu morsy! Weekieł - Why are they so far south? - Dlaczego są tak dalego na południu? Kieł morsa - He had a cavity, eh? - To on miał tą dziurę, eh? Tam 'o Shanter - My grandad wore a hat like this. - Mój dziadek nosił taką czapkę Komar - That'll take a pint out of me! - To wyssie ze mnie połowe krwi! Komar (podniesiony) - What do I do with this, eh? - Co mam z tym zrobić, eh? Staw komarów - Skeeters! - Owady! Pająk jaskiniowy - Tricky devil! - Sprytny diabeł Pająk spluwacz - Spitting is rude! - Nieładnie jest pluć Bazytoperz - Who taught that rat to fly? - Kto przyczepił tego szczura do muchy? Snurtle - Spirals! - Spiralne! Slurtle - He's just misunderstood. - Po prostu się pomylił Ślimaczy szlam - Someone needs a tissue. - Ktoś tu potrzebuje chusteczki Połamana muszla - I broke his home. I feel bad. - Zniszczyłem jego dom. Źle się z tym czuję Wabiąca roślina - Is that meat? - Czy to jest mięso? Mięsista bulwa - It's warm and lumpy. - Jest ciepłe i grudkowe Obserwująca roślina - It needs to mind its own business. - Niech uważa na własny biznes 'Stworzenia - Neutralne' Bawół - He smells like a sod house. - Śmierdzi jak dom w darni Bawół (podąża) - I think he likes me. - Chyba mnie lubi Bawół (śpi) - He's catching some zeds. - Łapie trochę energii Bawół(ogolony) - Cheer up, eh? - Rozchmurz się, eh? Wełna bawola - It feels like my beard. - Jest jak moja broda Bawoli róg - I don't know if I should put my mouth on that. - Nie wiem czy powinienem do tego przykładać usta Dziecko bawoła - A face only a mother could love. - Twarz jaką tylko matka może kochać Dziecko bawoła (śpi) - Stado pszczół - Bees! Bees! - Pszczoły! Pszczoły! Pszczoła - She's making the flowers grow. - Sprawia, że kwiatki rosną Pszczoła (podniesiona) - Now what do I do with it? - Teraz co mogę z tym zrobić? Pszczoła zabójca - That bee doesn't seem as friendly. - Ta pszczoła nie wygląda na przyjazną Pszczoła zabójca (podniesiona) - He's none to pleased with his situation. - Nie podoba mu się ta sytuacja Żądło - Ouch! It's pointy. - Auć! Kłujące! Świnia - Walking back bacon! - Chodzący bekon! Świnia (podąża) - We're a team! Yah! - Jesteśmy drużyną! Yeah! Świnia (śpi) - default Skóra świni - Bacon with tail. - Bekon z ogonem Wielki królik - He looks friendly enough. - Wygląda przyjaznie Beardlord - default Króliczy kłębek - default Żaba - I don't trust anything that can't decide between air and water. - Nie ufam niczemu co nie może się zdecydować pomiędzy wodą, a powietrzem Żaba (śpi) - It's tired. - Jest zmęczona Żaba (nieżywa) - Ex - frog. - Ex - żaba Koalefant - He looks tasty. - Wygląda smacznie Zimowy Koalefant - They get tastier in the winter. - Są smaczniejsze zimą Skalny homar - Lobster supper time! - Czas na homarową kolację! Pingwin - Take off! To the Great White North! Beauty. - Wyruszajcie! Na Wielką Białą Północ! Przepiękne Małpa jaskiniowa - Well then. That's a new one. - Dobrze więc. To jest jeden z nowych. ''' Stworzenia - Pasywne' Motyl - I never trusted those things, eh? - Nigdy im nie ufałem, eh? Motyl(podniesiony) - Where are you going to run? - Gdzie chcesz uciec? Kruk - He's planning something. I can tell. - On coś planuje. Ja to wiem. Kruk (podniesiony) - You'll pay for your crimes, crow! - Zapłacisz za swoje zbrodnie, kruku! Czarne pióro - A gross feather. - Ohydne pióro Czerwony ptak - What a snotty little jerk. - Co za smarkaty mały drań Czerwony ptak (podniesiony) - Don't get comfortable, birdie. - Nie czuj się komfortowo ptaszku Czerwone pióro - A disgusting feather. - Obrzydliwe pióro Śnieżny ptak - Go fly south or something!- Leć na południe, czy coś! Śnieżny ptak (podniesiony) - It's stealing my warmth. - To kradnie moje ciepło Śnieżne pióro - A stupid feather.- Głupie pióro. Gobbler - More birds! Why is it always birds? - Więcej ptaków! Dlaczego zawsze ptaki? Kościane oko - No one ever told him it was rude to stare. - Nikt nigdy mu nie powiedział, że to niegrzecznie się gapić Kościane oko (zamknięte) - I wonder if it will ever wake up again. - Ciekawe czy kiedykolwiek się obudzi Popioły po Kościanym Oku - This used to be an eyebone. - To kiedyś było kościane oko Popioły po Szukającej Różdżce - I guess that doesn't go through there. - To chyba tak nie działa Chester - He's doing his best! - Robi co może! Królik - Dang ground squirrels... - Głupie ziemne wiewiórki Królik(podniesiony) - I'd feel bad eating him. - Czuję sie źle jedząc go Beardling - domyślnie Beardling (podniesiony) - domyślnie Świetliki - Reminds me of Algonquin park. - Przypomina mi o parku Algonquin (Park Algonquin- Duży park z jeziorami w Kanadzie) Świetliki(podniesione) - I've got a pocket full of sunshine! - Mam kieszeń pełną słońca! Mandgagora - What have I done? - Co ja zrobiłem? Mandragora ( podąża ) - It's looking at me. - Patrzy się na mnie Mandragora (martwa) - Sorry, little guy. - Przepraszam mały koleżko Mandragora (pieczona) - Sorry! & Was that a bad thing to do? (Two entries) - Przepraszam & Czy to była zła rzecz? (Dwie kwestie) Mandragora (po zjedzeniu) - Ow. What was that? - Ow. Co to było? 'Stworzenia - Wysokie Ptaki' Tallbird - I don't trust birds that can't fly, either. - Nie ufam też ptakom, które nie umią latać Tallbird Nest (empty) - Nothing there. - Nic tam nie ma Tallbird Nest (with egg) - I should steal its egg to each it a lesson. sic - Powinienem ukraść jajko by dać mu lekcję Tallbird Egg - What's in here? - Co w nim jest? Tallbird Egg (cooked) - It tastes like justice. - Smakuje jak sprawiedliwość Hatching Tallbird Egg - It's hatching. - Wykluwa się Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg) - You can taste the beak, eh? - Możesz posmakować dzioba, eh? Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot) - Is it crying? - Czy on płacze? Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold) - Too cold for you? - Za zimno dla ciebie? Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left) - Birds are never prompt. - Nigdy nie namówisz ptaków Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left) - Any time now. - W każdej chwili Smallbird - What do you want? - Czego chcesz? Smallbird (hungry) - It wants something. - To czegoś chce Smallbird (starving) - I think it's starving. - To chyba głoduje Smallish Tallbird - It's growing up to be a jerk, just like its parents. - Rośnie by być draniem tak jak jesgo rodzice Smallish Tallbird (hungry) - Are you ALWAYS hungry? - Czy ty ZAWSZE jesteś głodny? Smallish Tallbird (starving) - It getting wild with hunger. - Robi się dzikie razem z głodem Pecked by a Smallish Tallbird - Sorry! I'll try harder! - Przykro mi! Próbuj mocniej! 'Stworzenia - Naczelni Przeciwnicy' Treeguard (Leif) - I'm sorry about all of those trees! - Bardzo mi przykro z powodu tych wszystkich drzew! Living Log - I am going to keep you, and call you Frank. - Zamierzam cię zachować, i nazwę cię Frank Spider Queen - You're not my queen! - Nie jesteś moją królową Spider Hat - She's a real beaut, ain't she? - Jest piękna nieprawdaż? Deerclops - That's a big moose! - Co za wielki łoś! Deerclops Eyeball - Now what is this good for? - Do czego to jest dobre? 'Stworzenia - Inne' Maxwell - Why does he hate me? - Dlaczego mnie nienawidzi? Pig King - He's not MY king.-On nie jest MOIM królem Wes (trapped) - Who's that hoser? - Co to za dziwak? Abigail - default 'Jedzenie - Mięsa' Bird Egg - There's a bird in there thinking evil bird thoughts. - Tam jest ptak, który myśli o swoich złych ptasich zamiarach Bird Egg (cooked) - Well, at least it never became a bird. - Przynajmniej nigdy nie stało się ptakiem Rotten Egg - One less bird. Good. - Jeden ptak mniej. Dobrze Monster Meat - I'm not hungry enough for that. - Nie jestem aż tak głodny żeby to zjeść Cooked Monster Meat - I still don't want to eat it. - Nadal nie chcę tego zjeść Monster Jerky - I still don't want to eat it. - Nadal nie chcę tego zjeść Meat - Tastes like moose. - Smakuje jak łoś Cooked Meat - Just like my dear old ma used to make. - Tak jak to robiła moja stara, droga mamusia Leafy Meat - That's gross! - To ochydne! Cooked Leafy Meat - Cooking didn't help much - Gotowanie niezbyt pomogło Jerky - It tastes like survival. - Smakuje jak przetrwanie Small Jerky - Just a bite. - Tylko kęs Drumstick - October food. - Październikowe jedzenie Fried Drumstick - Thanks, turkey. - Dzięki, indyku Fish - Looks like a cod. - Wygląda jak dorsz Cooked Fish - I wish I had some chips. - Chciałbym mieć trochę frytek Morsel - I wish this were bigger. - Chciałbym żeby było większe Cooked Morsel - That'll just make me hungrier! - Przez to robię się głodniejszy! Koalefant Trunk - It's pretty thin. - Jest całkiem cienka Winter Koalefant Trunk - It's thick and hairy. - Jest cienka i włochata Koalefant Trunk Steak - I think it boiled off all of the nose cheese. - Chyba wygotowałem już cał ser z nosa Frog Legs - They're still jumping! - Nadal skaczą! Cooked Frog Legs - At least they stopped moving. - Przynajmniej przestał się ruszać Batilisk Wing - Gross! - Ochydne! Cooked Batilisk Wing - Gross! And tasty! So confusing! - Ochydne! I smaczne! Takie mylące! 'Food - Fruits' Pomegranate - That's too fancy for me. - To dla mnie zbyt eleganckie Sliced Pomegranate - This would go good on flapjacks. - To dobrze by sobie radziło na naleśnikach. Durian - It smells bad. - Okropnie śmierdzi Extra Smelly Durian - It smells even worse. - Śmierdzi jeszcze gorzej Dragon Fruit - I've never seen one of those before. - Nigdy takich nie widziałem Prepared Dragon Fruit - It tastes like maple syrup. - Smakuje jak syrop klonowy Berries - I have a heartier appetite than that. - Mam głebszy apetyt niż to Roasted Berries - Tastes like warm berries. - Smakuje jak ciepłe jagody Cave Banana - It tastes tropical. - Smakuje tropikalnie Cooked Banana - I cooked it. - Ugotowałem to 'Food - Vegetables' Corn - I like it, but not in everything that I eat. - Lubię to ale nie najbardziej ze wszystkiego co jem Popcorn - Cooked with the goodness of corn. - Ugotowane z zachowaniem tego co dobre w kukurydzy Carrot (in the ground) - I'm not one for vegetables, eh? - Nie jestem fanem warzyw, eh? Carrot (picked up) - That's rabbit food. - To żarcie królików Roasted Carrot - That's rabbit food. - To żarcie królików Pumpkin - I don't like to eat things that grow on the ground. - Nie lubie jeść rzeczy, które rosną w ziemi Hot Pumpkin - Pies are good. - Ciasta są dobre Eggplant - I bet birds have something to do with this. - Jestem pewien, że ptaki coś z tym zrobiły Braised Eggplant - Suspiciously birdy. - Dziwnie ptasie Red Mushroom - I don't know... - Nie wiem... Red Mushroom (cooked) - Only if I get really hungry. - Tylko jak zrobię się naprawdę głodny Green Mushroom - I've eaten stranger things in the woods. - Jadłem dziwniejsze rzeczy w lesie Green Mushroom (cooked) - I don't trust it. - Nie ufam mu Blue Mushroom - That's not meat. - To nie mięso Blue Mushroom (cooked) - That's not meat. - To nie mięso 'Food - Crock Pot' Bacon and Eggs - Awww. It's just front bacon. - Awww. To bekon tylko z przodu Butter Muffin - Crunchy! - Chrupie! Dragonpie - Almost as good as butter tarts! - Prawie tak dobre jak masłowa tarta! Fishsticks - Elegant dining in a box. - Eleganckie obiadowanie w pudełki Fish Tacos - Tastes like the sea, eh? - Smakuje jak ocean, eh? Froggle Bunwich - You can really taste the swamp. - Możesz posmakować jeziora Fruit Medley - In syrup! - W syropie! Honey Ham - But it's not a holiday... - Ale to nie są święta... Honey Nuggets - One of my favourite meals! - Jedno z moich ulubionych dań! Fist Full of Jam - Now to find peanut butter. - Teraz tylko znaleźć masło orzechowe Kabobs - The stick really adds to the flavour. - Patyk naprawdę dodaje smaku Mandrake Soup - It's a tiring soup. - Uspokajająca zupa Meaty Stew - Sticks to your ribs. - Przykleja się do podniebienia Meatballs - All the meats! - Wszystkie mięsa! Monster Lasagna - This is cat food! - To jest żarcie dla kota! (Nawiązanie do popularnej serii komiksów pt. "Garfield") Pumpkin Cookie - This will keep me chopping. - To pozwoli mi ciąć dłużej Taffy - Sugary good. - Cukrowo dobre Turkey Dinner - Turkey day is here again! - Dzień indyka jest tu znowu Waffles - I prefer flapjacks. - Preferuję flapjacki Most recipes - I cooked it myself! - Sam to ugotowałem! 'Food - Other' Seeds - Not trees. - Nie drzew Seeds (carrot) - Tiny carrots. - Małę marchewki Seeds (corn) - I'm more of a hewer of wood than a tiller of soil. - Wolałbym zmak drewna niż posmak ziemi Seeds (dragonfruit) - Maybe I can grow more. - Może mogę wyhodować więcej Seeds (durian) - Why would I want to grow more of those things. - Dlaczego chciałbym hodować tego więcej Seeds (eggplant) - Hmmm. I'm not sure. - Hmmm. Nie jestem pewien Seeds (pomegranate) - Seedy. - Ziarniste Seeds (pumpkin) - It's a seed. - To jest ziarno Roasted Seeds - We call this 'lumberjack surprise'. - Nazywamy to 'niespodzianką drwala' Honey - Mmmmmm-mmmm. Bee syrup. - Mmmmmmmm-mmmmm. Pszczołowy syrop Butterfly Wings - I'm sorry! I'm a terrible person! - Przepraszam! Jestem okropną osobą! Butter - I prefer margarine. - Preferuję margarynę Rot - Aw, it's Diefenbakered. - Aw, to jest zepsute 'Misc Items' Plan - I'm not one for book learning. - Nie jestem fanem uczenia się z książek Przekładnia - I never could figure these things out. - Nigdy nie potrafiłem ich rozgryźć Popiół - It all burnt up. - Wszystko spalone Czerwony kryształ - I see within it the fiery death of a thousand trees. - Widzę w środku śmierć tysięcy drzew Niebieski kryształ - It's very cold. - Jest bardzo zimny Włosy - These aren't from me. - One nie są moje Gnój - Don't poop in camp! - Nie rób kupy w obozie! Guano - It stinks less than the other kind. - Śmierdzi mniej niż inny rodzaj Szklane kulki - I used to play that game. - Kiedyś grałem w tą grę Fałszywe Kazoo - Not the real thing, eh? - Nieprawdziwa rzecz, eh? Węzeł gordyjski - Reminds me of a story I heard once. - Przypomina mi o historii, która kiedyś słyszałem Gnom - Don't ask me. - Nie pytaj Rakieta - I needs a robot arm, eh? sic - Ja potrzebować reki robota, eh? Urwane kable - They're not good any more, eh? - Nie są już dobre, eh? Kulka i patyk - I could play this for hours! - Mógłbym grać w to godzinami! Hardened Rubber Bung - If I find a tub, I'm all set. - Znajdę tubę, i jestem wyposażony Guziki - I just sew my clothing shut around me when I put it on. - Zaszyję sie moimi ubraniami dookoła i to założę Second-hand Dentures - Choppers for old folks. - Siekanie dla starych ludzi Kłamiący robot - Quiet, you! - Cicho bądź! Wyschnięta macka - It's all withered. - Są zwiędłe 'Adventure Mode' *Failed - Oh well. I gave it a good try. - No więc. Próbowałem *Obelisk that is down while sane (sane, down) - That makes sense. - To ma sens *Obelisk that is down while sane (insane, up) - I don't know how to move that. - Nie wiem jak to poruszyć *Obelisk that is up while sane (sane, up) - Something is off about that rock, eh? - Coś jest nie tak z tym kamieniem, eh? *Obelisk that is up while sane (insane, down) - Where did it go?! - Gdzie on jest?! *Divining Rod (before picked up from its starting base) - That's a weird looking rod. - Dziwnie wyglądająca różdżka. *Divining Rod - I wonder if it gets the hockey game. - Ciekawe czy będe mógł grać w hokeja *Divining Rod (cold) - It's really fuzzy from here. - Jest troche daleko stąd. *Divining Rod (warm) - I think I'm getting closer. - Chyba jestem coraz bliżej *Divining Rod (warmer) - Woah, careful there, bud. - Wow, ostrożnie stary *Divining Rod (hot) - Loud and clear! Something's near! - Głośno i czysto! Coś jest blisko! *Divining Rod Base - I looks like something plugs in. - Wygląda, że coś do niego pasuje *Divining Rod Base (ready to unlock) - It's ready to be unlocked. - Gotowe by być odblokowanym *Divining Rod Base (unlocked) - Now all it needs is to be turned on. - Teraz wystarczy to włączyć *Maxwell's Door - I wonder if that's the way out of here. - Mam nadzieję, że to wyjście z tąd *Maxwell's Phonograph - Better than most of the stuff on the radio. - Lepsze niż te rzeczy w radiu *Maxwell's Light - That's unnatural. - To nienaturalne *Maxwell Statue - He's kind of a jerk, eh? - Kawał z niego drania, eh? *Maxwell's Tooth Trap - He's not playing fair, eh? - Nie gra fair, eh? *Maxwells Tooth Trap (went off) - default *Beemine (Maxwell's) - Hey! That's just mean! - Hey! To niegrzeczne! *Sick Wormhole - It smells a bit off, eh? - Śmierdzi jeszcze gorzej, eh? *Nightmare Lock - default *Nightmare Throne - default *Other character on Nightmare Throne - default 'Announcements' *Generic - What's that, eh? - Co to jest, eh? *Freezing - It's cold out here! - Jak tu zimno! *Turning Winter - default *Battlecry - Get over here, eh! - Chodź tutaj, eh! *Battlecry (on prey) - default *Battlecry (Pig) - default *Battlecry (Spider) - default *Battlecry (Spider Warrior) - default *Leaving Combat - I think that's enough. - Myślę, że to już dość *Dusk - It's almost my bedtime. - To prawie czas mojego spania *Entering Light - Brilliance! - Oświeceni! *Entering Darkness - Who turned out the lights? - Kto wyłączył światła? *Doing things in the dark - It's dark, eh! - Jest ciemno, eh! *Failed to do something - Sorry, I can't do that. - Przepraszam, nie mogę tego zrobić *Failed to craft something - I can't do that right now. - Nie mogę tego teraz zrobić *Trying to sleep during the day - Only a hoser sleeps during the day. - Tylko dziwak śpi w ciągu dnia *Trying to sleep when too hungry - My belly is too empty to fall asleep. - Mój brzuch jest zbut pusty by spać *Trying to sleep near monsters - It's too scary out to sleep. - Zbyt się boję by spać *Hounds are coming - There's something out there. - Coś tam jest *Deerclops is coming - What was that? - Co to było? *Inventory Full - I can't carry any more kit. - Nie mogę nieść więcej ekwipunku *Eating - Tasty! - Smaczne! *Eating (spoiled food) - That was a wee bit manky. - To nie smakowało tak samo *Eating (stale food) - I got to that one just in time. - Zjadłem go w dobrej porze *Eating (painful food) - That was past the expiry date. - Po dacie ważności *Hungry - I'm getting peckish. - Robię się głodny *Earthquake - The ground is heaving! - Ziemia faluje! 'Lucy the Axe Quotes''' *Equipped (1) - Let's chop some trees! - Zetnijmy trochę drzew! *Equipped (2) - Nice day for a walk! - Piękny dzień na spacer! *Equipped (3) - We make a good team! - Tworzymy dobry zespół! *Equipped (4) - There must be some trees around here somewhere. - Tu gdzieś musi być trochę drzew. *Equipped (5) - Woodie! Chop some trees! - Woodie! Zetnij trochę drzew! *Equipped (6) - All work and no play makes me want to chop trees. - Przez samą pracę i brak zabawy chcę ścinać drzewa. *Equipped (7) - Chop chop chop. Heh. - Tnij, tnij, tnij. Heh. *On Ground (1) - Come back! Take me with you! - Wracaj! Weź mnie ze sobą! *On Ground (2) - Where did you go? - Gdzie poszedłeś? *On Ground (3) - Take me with you! - Weź mnie ze sobą! *On Ground (4) - What if I get stolen? - A co jeśli zostanę ukradziona? *In Container (1) - It's dark in here! - Tutaj jest ciemno! *In Container (2) - I'm scared!- Boję się! *In Container (3) - I can't see anything! - Nic nie widzę! *In Container (4) - I hate it in here. - Nie znoszę w tym być *Other Owner (1) - You're not Woodie!- Nie jesteś Woodie'm! *Other Owner (2) - Put me down! - Postaw mnie! *Dropped (1) - You'll come back right? - Wrócisz, tak? *Dropped (2) - What did I say? - Co ja mówiłam? *Dropped (3) - I... don't understand!- Ja...nierozumiem! *Dropped (4) - Can we talk about this? - Możemy o tym pogadać? *Dropped (5) - Don't forget about me! - Nie zapomnij o mnie! *Chopped (1) - Woooooo! - Woooooo! *Chopped (2) - Yeah! - O tak! *Chopped (3) - Stupid tree!- Głupie drzewo! *Chopped (4) - Nom nom nom! - Nom nom nom! *Chopped (5) - We did it! - Zrobilśmy to! *Chopped (6) - This is AWESOME! - To jest NIESAMOWITE! *Chopped (7) - Death to all trees! - Śmierć wszystkim drzewom! *Chopped (8) - Again! Let's chop another! - Jeszcze raz! Zetnij inne! *Chopped (9) - Nice swing! - Niezły zamach! *Chopped (10) - Too easy! - Zbyt łatwe! *Beaver Low (1) - Are you OK? - Czy wszystko z tobą dobrze? *Beaver Low (2) - You look distracted, Woodie. - Wyglądasz na roztargnionego, Woodie. *Beaver Low (3) - Calm down! It's just a tree! - Uspokój się! To tylko drzewo! *Beaver Mid (1) - Woodie? Can you hear me? - Woodie? Słyszysz mnie? *Beaver Mid (2) - You might want to slow down a bit. - Czasami lepiej trochę zwolnić. *Beaver Mid (3) - Careful, you're getting yourself worked up! - Ostrożnie, robisz się przepracowany! *Beaver Mid (4) - Don't chop too fast. You know what will happen! - Nie tnij tak szybko! Wiesz co się stanie! *Beaver High (1) - Woodie! Be careful! - Woodie! Bądź ostrożny! *Beaver High (2) - It's starting! - Zaczyna się! *Beaver High (3) - You're not looking so good! - Nie wyglądasz za dobrze! *Beaver High (4) - Your teeth are growing! - Twoje zęby rosną! *Beaver High (5) - Watch out! You're going to turn! - Uważaj! Zaczynasz się zmieniać! *Beaver Back Down (1) - That was a close one! - Było blisko! *Beaver Back Down (2) - I think we'll be alright. - Myślę że będzie dobrze. *Beaver Back Down (3) - You're looking much better now. - Teraz wyglądasz znacznie lepiej. *Beaver Back Down (4) - It's passed. For now. - Minęło. Na teraz. *Beaver Back Down (5) - It's back in the lodge. Phew. - Wracasz do normy. Uff. *Transformation To Beaver (1) - Oh no! - O nie! *Transformation To Beaver (2) - It happened again! - To znowu się stało! *Transformation To Beaver (3) - The curse! - Klątwa! *Transformation To Beaver (4) - I warned you! - Ostrzegałam cię! *Transformation To Beaver (5) - Woodie! *Transform Back To Woodie (1) - You're back! - Wróciłeś! *Transform Back To Woodie (2) - Quick! Pick me up! - Szybko! Podnieś mnie *Transform Back To Woodie (3) - Are you OK? - Wszystko dobrze? *Transform Back To Woodie (4) - Don't let that happen again! - Nie pozwól żeby to się znowu stało! *Transform Back To Woodie (5) - Everything is going to be fine. Just focus. - Wszystko będzie dobrze. Tylko się skup. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Cytaty Kategoria:Do uzupełnienia